


teach you finesse

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin helps Sehun out with the finer parts of oral.





	teach you finesse

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** choking
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #4: breathplay/choking, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

 

-

Zitao says practice makes perfect, but Junmyeon is always busy and Chanyeol is too impatient and Yixing needs to sleep and Jongdae is straight-up scary, which basically leaves only one hyung for Sehun so Sehun can practice at - well - sucking cock like he wants.

Minseok is patient whenever they have their practice sessions. At first, he had suggested going to Baekhyun - if _anyone_ was good at sucking dick, it was the kid with the oral fixation. But Sehun is nothing if not stubborn about getting what he wants - he wants _hyung_ \- and eventually, Minseok had caved in and pulled his dick out for Sehun to try.

It’s taken about three weeks of regular practice for Sehun to get Minseok’s cock all the way down his throat, but he can do it now. The end-goal is for Sehun to be able to get face-fucked - like the way he’s seen Baekhyun take it, Zitao too. The way they seem to relax and go hazy as they dropped their mouths open to be used - choking on a hard dick, balls slapping against their chins, drool streaking downwards to make a complete mess.

He’s not there yet - but he will be one day. Practice makes perfect, and Minseok’s got a hand on the back of Sehun’s head, pushing him down to deepthroat him like he did the last time.

‘See - it’s easier now, isn’t it?’ Minseok says softly, sweetly. He’s a good hyung - lets Sehun go at his own pace, but doesn’t ever let Sehun slack off.

Sehun hums, swallows, just to squeeze the cock in his mouth. Minseok hisses in appreciation.

‘You practiced sucking last time, right Sehunnie?’ He’s petting Sehun’s hair, letting Sehun’s tongue tickle at the underside of his cock.

Again, Sehun hums in reply, busy getting used to the weight in his mouth again, even if it is familiar, warm on his tongue and keeping the corners of his mouth stretched.

‘This time,’ continues Minseok, ‘I want you to take it all the way in and hold it.’

He wonders, vaguely, if Minseok _knows_ how obvious he is, trying to get Sehun used to sucking his cock so that he can have Sehun getting him off instead of Baekhyun. Sehun’s heard enough of Minseok complaining to Jongdae about other people messing up his bed, even after Jongdae laughs and points out Minseok invited them in the first place. Sehun always leaves Minseok’s bed untouched; if he wants to cuddle afterwards, he’ll flop on Baekhyun’s bed. Maybe even let Baekhyun kiss him, taste Minseok’s come at the corners of his mouth.

So caught up in his head that he doesn’t really notice he can’t breathe until it's too late. Minseok’s got his mouth all the way down to the base, and his hand is immovable on the back of Sehun’s skull, forcing him still, choking him out on his dick.

Sehun makes a desperate little noise, tapping on the inside of Minseok’s thigh thrice before Minseok grips Sehun’s hair and hauls him back, letting him sputter and breathe for a moment. ‘Was that too much too fast, Sehunnie?’

Pausing, Sehun considers, then shakes his head. ‘I can do it, hyung.’

Minseok smiles, huffs out a laugh. ‘I know.’ Then he’s tugging Sehun forward again, sliding his cock between Sehun’s lips, over his tongue, past his gag reflex so he can plug up Sehun’s throat. Again - Sehun can’t breathe, not even through his nose; he’s gonna choke on Minseok’s cock, throat starting to convulse for air after a few long seconds.

It’s _that_ part that does it - has Minseok tipping his head back and groaning low while Sehun feels his body try to swallow past the cock lodged in his throat. A couple seconds later, Sehun taps on Minseok’s thigh thrice. Minseok pulls Sehun back, lets him breathe.

‘S’good, hyung?’ Sehun asks, eyes wide, feeling the stretch in his mouth already.

‘Yeah,’ says Minseok, and promptly pulls him back in.

Minseok’s always quiet, so Sehun can’t help but feel a flare of pride when he hears Minseok groan as Sehun tries to push himself closer, try to get his cock deeper down his throat. He wants to press his face against the flat plane of Minseok’s abdomen, the neatly trimmed pubic hair tickling his lips - and he _almost_ gets there before he’s run out of air, choking wet and frantic over Minseok’s cock again.

When Minseok pulls his head back, Sehun can hear himself sputter - drool on his bottom lip, smearing along his chin. He’s getting _messy_ , and Minseok _hates_ mess -

‘Eyes on me.’ The call has Sehun looking up, faced with how beautiful Minseok looks with a flush along his cheeks, eyes hooded and dark. He swallows. ‘That’s right - keep your eyes on me, Sehun-ah.’

And - and it’s easier that way. Sehun feels himself tugged forward, mouth opening up without thought as Minseok’s cock finds its way into his mouth. Minseok is watching him - unblinking and intense - and Sehun can feel his skin warm up under the gaze. When Minseok’s cock hits the back of his throat, Sehun doesn’t gag - too busy focusing, gotta keep his eyes on hyung.

‘You look so good like this,’ says Minseok - quiet and sincere - as he presses his dick down down _down_. Sehun feels his throat forced open around the head, squeeze down on it a second later, but he can’t look away when Minseok blinks fast, moaning under his breath.

He can’t look away even as he runs out of air - too busy entranced by the sight of his hyung enjoying himself so completely while using Sehun’s mouth, Sehun’s throat.

Minseok is beautiful on the best of days, but this - this is just - on another level. Like this, Minseok is gorgeous as he forces Sehun to choke on his dick, make him sputter and drool messily over himself as his throat tightens around the crown of Minseok’s dick.

‘Fuck,’ he breathes. ‘You like this, Sehun-ah?’

 _God_ , he does - thinks he finally _gets it_ now - how Baekhyun, how Zitao take dick so effortlessly, when the sight of Minseok above him looking so pleased with Sehun has Sehun’s own dick kicking in his pants.

Finally, Minseok pulls Sehun’s mouth off him and lets Sehun breathe. ‘I’m close - you going to get hyung off, Sehunnie?’

Sehun nods quickly, doesn’t want to seem like he hesitates for a moment. Minseok beams down on him - bright, beautiful, and Sehun is so, so gone. He’s pulling against Minseok’s grip, sucking down Minseok’s cock before Minseok even has the chance to guide his mouth forward.

Minseok hisses - ‘yes, like that,’ - and he’s shoving his cock down into Sehun’s throat, keeping his mouth open, lips stretched. Dimly, Sehun can feel how hard he is between his own thighs, knows his dick is making an embarrassingly obvious tent in his sweats for Minseok to see - but it’s so hard to care when he’s choking on Minseok’s cock, feeling it fill him up.

And Minseok is all appreciation, all ‘that’s good, fuck - I’m _close_ ,’ as Sehun tries to add suction. He can’t breathe so he can barely suck, but he tightens the ring of his lips around the base of Minseok’s cock, eyes watering even as he stares up at Minseok’s face that’s gone pink with pleasure.

It takes two more tries - Minseok pulling Sehun back to breathe before he’s forcing him forward again - for Minseok to come. Sehun is so painfully hard - caught up in the myriad of expressions on Minseok’s face as he gets closer and slower with each desperate half-suck that Sehun manages while trying to get Minseok’s cock as deep as he can.

All the warning he gets is Minseok’s fingers twitching in Sehun’s hair and a groaned out, ‘Sehun - fuck - ‘m coming,’ before both hands are shoving against the back of Sehun’s skull, pressing him right into Minseok’s abdomen while Minseok comes with a shiver and jerk.

Sehun doesn’t even taste the come - doesn’t get the chance to do so when Minseok’s cock is lodged in his throat, cutting off his air for a few seconds too long because he’s too busy pumping his come into Sehun.

When Minseok does remember to let go, he catches Sehun around the shoulders while Sehun sputters and almost chokes on the come he hasn’t swallowed - yet his own hard-on doesn’t go down even a little. His dick is embarrassingly wet, slick, so so close to coming that all it takes is Minseok hauling him into the next bed over - Jongdae’s bed - and a couple dry strokes from Minseok’s hand for Sehun to be sobbing out an orgasm.

He comes to a moment later - blearily blinking at the ceiling while Minseok daintily wipes Sehun’s come off his hand with Sehun’s shirt. ‘You good, Hun-ah?’

Sehun tries to speak but his voice is more of a croak from how sore his throat feels. Minseok just laughs - soft, under his breath - and kisses him on the forehead. ‘You _did_ good - so I’ll leave you here for now.’

He passes out soon after that, absurdly proud at how raw his throat feels.

-

**Author's Note:**

> lookit me, trying to write other pairings n shit; I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
